Nights Lost in Nightmare
by SongBird88
Summary: Nights has come back to Nightmare in order to save his friends but as the mind numbing process contiues will he forget his past and Reala becomes worried as Nights' condition worsens and is afraid that it might end in death. book 3 in of the Dream series.
1. Chapter one: a change of character

Chapter one: a change of character

Nights scratched at his persona trying to get at an itch under his eye.

"The only thing I hate about my persona," he said to Reala, "is that you can never scratch an inch that's underneath it."

"Yeah," Reala said absentmindedly.

"Are you o.k. Reala?" Nights grabbed Reala's arm to stop him, "ever since I came back you've been acting strange, is it my fault."

"No of course not," Reala said cheerfully, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately, come on the master wants you."

They floated down the hall again.

Reala stopped just before the hall of mirrors, prepared to pull Nights across it, but nights didn't stop until he was on the other side of the hall.

"What's wrong Reala?" Nights asked fearfully, then he smiled, "don't tell me you're afraid to cross the hall of mirrors."

Reala didn't move.

"Fine I'll just go see master on my own, he just wanted me anyway," Nights emphasized me, proud to be the masters most important creation, and then went into the master's chamber.

Reala sighed, he knew his fear would make some crack about Reala being afraid of the hall of mirrors but at that moment he didn't care he was more worried about Nights. It wasn't Reala that was acting strange it was Nights, he hadn't been acting like Nights ever since he came back, and Reala had been getting slightly worried. Just yesterday Reala had become extremely worried when he had mentioned Adia and Nights said: "who is Adia again, I forget." Reala didn't answer he just stared at Nights anxiously, and Nights asked him what was wrong he had said it was nothing he had just forgotten to do something, and then he left.

Reala took a deep breath and floated past the hall of mirrors, ready for the teasing to commence, but it wasn't his voice, it was Nights.

"Reala, Reala, Help me, he's killing me, make him stop it hurts, Reala, Reala, Reala!"

Reala heard a sharp intake of breath, a guttural like cough, and then silence. He didn't want to look, but he did anyway.

Reala saw Nights lying on the on the ground motionless, dead.

"No! It's not true, why are you showing me this?"

"Well it's not the mirror's fault,"

Reala looked down; it was that guard, Regg something.

"It's your fear; you chose to look at it."

"Why aren't you at your post?" Reala asked.

"Usually in the daytime I'm guarding Nights' cage, but you're the one who usually assigns me to that, you want me to go out and guard him?"

"No," Reala hug himself, "There's no need for that anymore."

Reginald's tiny square eyes widened, "So you did catch him, I thought that was just a rumor."

"No," Reala said looking at the door to master Wizemin's chamber.

"Is he in there?" Reginald asked.

Reala nodded.

"You don't look to good," Reginald said sympathetically, "you should go to a healer, I here Teara is really good."

Reala snorted, he still hadn't forgotten about his first run in with the ninth level.

Nights walked unsteadily out of the master's chamber, Reala went over and supported him.

"You o.k.?" Reala asked fearfully.

"Master said I'll be fine, but I'm not quiet sure what happened," Nights' eyelids drooped, "you know, it's the strangest thing, I'm suddenly so tired."

"Come on," Reala said quietly, "I'll take you to your chamber."

"Really," Nights yawned, "That would be so nice of you."

"Just make sure you stay awake until we get there, I don't want to carry you."

"o.k." Nights said drowsily.

Nights opened his eyes, he was in a world of clouds, and in front of him was himself, but with no persona. Nights smiled and floated over to his alter ego, but no mater how far he floated he never seemed to catch up to himself.

"No, wait I need you," Nights flew faster, "I'm nothing without you."

"To get me back you need to understand," his double said.

"Understand what?" Nights stopped and cried out, his double diapered.

"When you understand you'll know."

Nights fell to his knees, "Come back," he said quietly, "pleas."

"Do not listen to that traitor,"

Nights looked behind him, it was the masters hand, eye pulsing, there Nights found safety, love.

"I am all you need."

Nights lifted his hands to his master, "take me back," his hands shook, "let me lose myself in your eyes, pleas, I'm nothing without you."

"As you wish my great creation."

A searing pain ran trough his entire body, "master what have I done, stop pleas I cant take it, I'm going to die, stop, pleas, Reala make him stop, it hurts!"

"Reala!" Nights sat up quickly in his bed tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong Nights," Reala burst through the door, "I heard you screaming."

Nights wiped the tears from his face, "nothing, I just had a bad dream."

"A what?"

"A dream," Nights said, frustrated, "I had a bad dream."

"Nights," Reala said agitatedly, "We don't have dreams, especially not bad ones, we are bad dreams."

Nights looked at Reala fearfully, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Reala went over and hugged Nights, "no of course not," Reala smiled, "you're the Master's great creation; maybe he gave you the ability to see the future."

"Yeah, I guess," Nights rubbed his head.

"O.k. then," Reala said confidently, "Get up; I'm sure the master will want you soon."


	2. Chapter two: a theory proven

Chapter two: a theory proven

Nights looked again at the list of names master Wizemin had given him, and tried to remember at which point in time he had been given it.

He could never remember what happed when he went to see master but he didn't really care.

"So I'm supposed to teach these freshys to fight?" he asked Reala on their way to the grounds.

"Yes," Reala said, "Don't be afraid to discipline them, you need to show them whose boss."

"O.k. Rebe," Nights said looking back down at the names.

Nights stared down at the names, then at the trainees. There were supposed to be eighteen of them but all he saw was seventeen.

The trainees stood nervously in a line, shuffling their feet watch lord Nights check and re-check his list; finally one of them had the courage to raise his hand.

Nights looked up, "Yes what do you need uh…"

"Matsu sir."

"Thank you," Nights said, "what's up, besides your hand?"

The trainees stifled laughter.

"Go ahead laugh, you guys act like in going to whip you for breathing, Now Matsu what's your Q?"

"I was wondering what we are waiting for," Matsu said nervously.

Nights smiled, "Oh, I guess I should have told you that were waiting for one more student, you can mingle until he slash she comes."

The trainees looked at each other uncertainly.

"What's wrong," Nights asked, "Reala got your tongue?"

The trainees stifled laughter again.

"Oh, for peat's sake," Nights said exasperatedly.

Suddenly a pink and white, female, Nightmaren came running across the grounds; she tripped over herself and fell right in front of Nights.

"Get up freshy and tell me your name and why you were late."

The girl got up and stood at attention, "Elizabeth-Cirri sir twentieth level sir, I got lost in the castile sir," she said ashamedly.

"It is a big place," Nights said, "its very easy to get lost; o.k. then E.C. get in line."

"But sir," E.C. said cautiously, "aren't you going to punish me?"

Nights had just started to turn around but instead of stopping he turned full circle and faced E.C. again, the other trainees stifled laughter, "are you saying you want to be punished?" He asked.

"Well I-I um…" E.C. looked down at her feet; maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"O.k. then," Nights floated over to E.C. she braced herself for the worst.

Nights lifted his hand ready to slap her, he swung his hand down and stopped just before E.C.'s cheek and patted it twice, "you better not be late again," he whispered in E.C.'s ear, "or I am going to have to punish you, and I really don't want to," then he said to the class let this be, if you're late you will be violently punished."

Some of the class stifled their laughter but some of them laughed out loud.

"There ya go, don't be afraid to laugh," Nights said, "pure joy is the most powerful force in the world, it's what keeps me in the air," Nights demonstrated by doing a back flip, "never use your anger, it blinds your senses, and blind senses is not good for fighting, o.k. get ready for your first lesson, were going to start with the basics."

"Guard your face Matsu," Nights had partnered each trainee up, after teaching them the basics, and told them to spar, "don't be afraid to hit her, Hayvoo, she'll beat you up, Riana, don't be afraid to beat up Hayvoo if he keeps going easy on you, Matsu how many times do I have to tell you to guard your face?"

"Until I learn to guard my face sir," Matsu replied, and then got a punch to the cheek by E.C.

"Wonderful answer Matsu, and beautiful hit E.C. just remember to not fully extend your arm, you could end up hurting yourself."

"Yes sir," E.C. said happily, she was having fun.

Nights kept going from pair to pair correcting complimenting and teaching.

"Don't put your hands to close to your face, your opponent could use that against you," Nights was adjusting the trainees arms when a loud noise like a rush of air, there was a flash of light and Matsu went flying into the castile wall.

Nights rushed over to the wall, "Matsu," he said anxiously, and seeing that Matsu was still alive said, "You know you're going to have to pay the wall repairmen."

Matsu laughed and let Nights help him up; all the trainees went over to see if Matsu was o.k., all except E.C.

Nights walked over to her, "what happened?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said anxiously, "I was just sparing and I was really having fun and then…" E.C. made a motion of extending her arms out to her sides and then in front of her and pulled them back quickly, "I just did it without thinking about it…are you going to punish me?"

"What is with you and getting punished?" Nights laughed, "You didn't do anything wrong, in fact, you've just done something you shouldn't have been able to do until your first month of training was over."

"What did I do?" E.C. asked.

"You found your aura!" Nights said excitedly, "The greatest power we have, and you say it happened when you were happy?"

"Well yes." E.C. felt a little embarrassed, she didn't know if it was o.k. to smile.

Nights Laughed and spun up into the air, "that's wonderful E.C. you might have just proved my theory."

"What is that?"

"That positive feelings give us more power," Nights took E.C.'s hands and span around in a circle with her, "I'm going to tutor you privately and we'll prove that positive feelings are better and stronger then anger and hatred." Nights let go of E.C.'s hands and went spinning of jumping and twirling until he got dizzy and he collapsed laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you o.k. sir?" E.C. went over to where Nights had collapsed.

"O.k.?" Nights said breathlessly, "I'm better then o.k. I'm wonderful, you're wonderful, I'm dizzy, and you're amazing."

E.C. twiddled her thumbs; _great I drove the teacher insane. _

"What's going on?" Reala came onto the grounds fallowed closely by his group of freshys.

"Well," One of Nights' trainees said, "We were practicing the basic fighting skills when Matsu went flying across the grounds and hit the wall, and we all went over to see if he was o.k. when Lord Nights saw that Matsu went over to his partner," the trainee pointed at E.C., "And after talking to her for a wile he went bonkers." The trainee finished his explanation by twirling his finger around his ear.

Reala looked at Nights lying on the ground; he sighed and walked over to Nights.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Reala," Nights jumped up and hugged Reala, "E.C. found her aura!"

Reala sighed, "Nights that's impossible, Freshys can't do that until their first month of training is over."

"But she did it, didn't you E.C.?"

E.C. nodded sheepishly.

"And ask Matsu, he's the one that got hit and look at the wall."

Reala shook his head, "Well I can't doubt the evidence."

Nights laughed and grabbed E.C.'s hand, "come on, were going to ask master if I can tutor you."


	3. Chapter three: a friend no more

Chapter three: a Friend no more

"You may go now Nights."

Nights wobbled, he felt sick, "What happened master, I don't feel well."

"You shall be fine, my great creation, now go and rest."

"O.k." Nights said uncertainly, he felt like he had forgotten something, "master was there something I was supposed to do, I feel like I've forgotten something important."

"You have your first session with your pupil today."

Nights nodded slowly, "Right that must be it." Nights didn't feel like that was what he had forgotten.

Nights stumbled out of master Wizemin's chamber and walked unsteadily down the hall, one hand on the wall for support the other held his head.

"Let me go!"

Nights winced at the sudden noise, and looked for the source so he could shut it up.

A group of third levels were escorting a Nightopian family to the dungeon. The young pretty one with emerald eyes and brown hair was struggling and shouting.

"Would you pleas shut her up," Nights said clutching his head.

"Nights," The girl broke free of the Nightmaren that was holing her, and hugged Nights, "I haven't seen you in forever, I thought you were dead."

Nights pried the girl off of him and threw her onto the ground, "pleas bind her and gag her, I'm not in the mood for Nightopian insanity."

"Nights," the girl said in confusion, "it's me, it's Adia."

Nights turned and looked at her, "oh, so you're the girl Reala is obsessed with, well he wasn't over exaggerating when he said you were pretty."

"Nights," The girl started to cry, "What have they done to you?" She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders.

Nights had had it, he was tired, he had an awful head ache, and now he had a crazed Nightopian that clamed to know him trying to convince him he was all buddy buddy with the Nightopians, He slapped her, "Get her out of my sight!"

Adia fell to her knees, Nights was gone, and he had slapped her. She touched her burning cheek.

"Come on you," the Nightmaren that had been escorting her before tied her hands behind her back and gagged her.

_What happened to you Nights?_

Nights continued to inch his way to his room and ran into Reala.

"Hey Reala," Nights said irritably, "that Nightopian girl you like, Adia or whatever, is here, and she say she knows me, weird huh?"

Nights walked a few steps forward and stumbled, Reala caught him before he hit the polished stone floor.

"Do you want me to take you to your chamber?"

Nights stood up and supported himself against the wall, "no, its o.k., I can make it on my own."

Nights continued down the hall, Reala watched him go, _what's happening to you Nights? _

Nights stood on a circular pedestal around him were people he knew; master, Reala, Matsu and E.C., Reginald, Adia, and himself.

"Only one of these people are trying to hurt you Nights," his double said, "Do you now who it is?"

"Her," Nights pointed at Adia and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Nights' double shook his head, "what did she ever do to hurt you Nights?"

"If it wasn't Adia then it was you!" he pointed at his double.

His double looked at him sadly, "No you're not hurting yourself Nights."

"I didn't say I was hurting myself," Nights said angrily, "You're hurting me by not telling me what all of this means!"

Everything disappeared, "You know exactly what all this means," Nights' double said, "You're just not willing to show it to yourself."

The pedestal under Nights' feet disappeared and he fell.

Nights gasped and sat up in his bed.

"I was just about to wake you up," Reala was in the doorway, "Elizabeth-Cirri is waiting for you."


	4. Chapter four: a group of oddities

Chapter four: a group of oddities

"What time is it?"

"Shush, you're supposed to be concentrating."

E.C. looked at her teacher who was smiling at her, "Come on you can do it, it's just a little candle."

E.C. looked at the candle she was supposed to be moving but it wouldn't budge, she groaned, "Its not going to go anywhere, I give up," she sat down on the floor, Nights came over and sat beside her, "you only stood there for a minute," Nights said, "I told you before don't try to move the candle manipulate the energy around it," Nights looked at the candle and flicked his wrist. A small purple bubble wrapped itself around the candle and brought it over to Nights, he put the Candle in E.C.'s hand, "You just need to be patient, don't think about it, close your eyes," she did so, "listen to the music of life."

E.C. listened. She heard her heart beat and her breath. She heard the noises that were outside the door and she smiled. So many people rushing around, they don't ever stop to listen to the music.

E.C. felt warmth flow through her body and into the palm of her hand.

"Open your eyes E.C. you did it."

E.C. opened her eyes. The candle was surrounded in a soft pink bubble, "I did it!"

She looked up at Nights, he smiled.

"Good job E.C. are you happy?"

E.C. nodded, "yes and very calm."

"Nights!" Reginald burst into the room panting, it had taken a lot of energy for him to get there because he had no knees he had to quickly scuttle to the room, "Matsu, he's flying!"

"What?" Nights got up and helped E.C. to her feet.

"Come on!" Reginald scuttled back down the hall fallowed by Nights and E.C.

Reginald led them out onto the grounds where a group of Freshys were standing and pointing upwards.

Nights flowed there gaze. Matsu was several feet in the air, blue, green, and gold sparks trailing behind him.

"Matsu," Nights yelled, "Get down here this instant!"

"I'd love to sir," Matsu called back, "Could you teach me how to land?"

Nights moaned and shot into the air.

"Matsu," Nights said when he got up to where Matsu was, "how did you get up here?"

"Well," Matsu explained, "I was talking with some other freshys, and one of them said, 'lets see who can float in the air the longest', because we cant fly yet, and, as you can see, I won."

Nights laughed, "You're pretty funny Matsu, now let's go."

Nights and Matsu flew slowly to the ground.

Most of the freshys had left but Reginald and E.C. were waiting for them.

"Matsu, pleas don't go flying off unless you tell me o.k.?"

"O.k. Nights," Matsu said, then quickly added, "Sir.'

Nights laughed, "You don't have to call me sir," he said, "consider me a friend, speaking of friends, this is Reginald, and you already know E.C."

"How could I forget?" Matsu rubbed the back of his head.

"So now that everyone knows everyone we shall now be a group of friends," Nights said with emphasis.

"Group of oddities more like," Reginald mumbled.

"Regg," Nights said disappointedly.

"Well look at us," Reginald said, "She has her aura, he can fly, I'm a guard, and you're just weird."

Everyone laughed at Reginald's description of Nights.

"O.k. then," Nights once again put emphasis into his statement, "We shall now be the group of oddities."


	5. Chapter five: Food?

Chapter five: Food?

Nights followed his new friends to where they eat their meals.

"Isn't there a place where the upper levels eat?" E.C. asked

"Yeah but its boring," Nights replied.

The group walked into the cafeteria, and when the lower levels saw Nights they got up and stood at attention.

Nights looked around at them all, "Cool, a captive audience," he puffed out his chest and said importantly, "back to your eating."

Some of them began laughing while others stifled it.

"Who are you impersonating?" one of the lower levels asked.

Nights' chest deflated, "I thought that was obvious."

"He was making fun of Reala you toaster oven!"

Nights pointed in the direction of the name calling, "Love the name, I'm using it," He cleared his throat and said importantly, "Back to your eating you little toaster ovens!"

The lower levels burst into laughter.

Nights bowed, "thank you thank you, I'll be here till Thursday."

"Are you sure you're a first level?" E.C. asked, "Come on."

"We should warn you about the food," Matsu said.

"Well if it tastes as good as it smells I'll be bedridden for a month."

"You know if you put some milk into it, it's actually not that bad."

Nights' friends weren't kidding when they said the food was gross.

"So is it supposed to be soup or oatmeal," Nights asked.

"I think it's watered down fungus," Matsu said picking up a spoon full of the grey pasty concoction.

Reginald pushed his trey away from him, "That's it, I lost my appetite."

"You had one to begin with," Nights said incredulously.

Reginald laughed and jumped off of his chair, "Well I'm done, what about you three?"

"Wait I want to finish my funguses," Nights took a large spoonful of the stuff and stuck it in his mouth, then quickly spat it out again, "O.K." he coughed, "I'm done."

"We need something to put into our fungus to make it taste better," Nights said, as the group walked out of the lunch room.

"What do you propose we get?" E.C. asked.

Nights thought for a moment, "cinnamon," he said triumphantly.

"Cinnamon," Matsu said exasperatedly, "Where in the freeze dried toaster stroodel are we going to get cinnamon?"

Nights E.C. and Reginald looked at Matsu for a seconded and then burst into laughter.

"Freeze dried toaster stroodel," Nights wiped a tear from his face, "that's a good one."

"Hey," Reginald said suddenly, "I know where theirs some cinnamon."

"Where," Nights, E.C., and Matsu said together.

"There are these Nightopians who ground up cinnamon, I bet if I ask they'll give me some.

"I don't think you even have to ask," Nights commented, "I bet all you have to say is 'cinnamon' and they'll give you three bags full of the stuff."

The group laughed and talked excitedly as they walked to their chambers.


	6. Chapter six: Worry turns to panic

Chapter six: worry turns to panic

Nights pressed his head against the cold stone wall, he had gone into the master's chamber everyday for the past week and he didn't have any idea what he had been doing, the only thing Nights knew is that every time he came out of his stupor he felt dreadful.

"Nights," Reala put his arms around Nights' shoulders, "Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Nights let out a guttural chough and Reala panicked.

"I'm taking you to a healer," He said protectively, "Come on," Reala tried to pull Nights up, but Nights elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm fine," Nights said ferociously, "Master says I'm going to be fine, everything is going to be fine!"

Reala looked at Nights in horror, something was definitely wrong, _Nights is acting like…like…me…" _

"Get that ridiculous look off your face," Nights said irritably, "you're acting just like a Nightopian, so emotional, and worried, I'm fine, everything's going to be fine,"

Nights shook his head then looked at Reala fearfully, "I-I'm sorry I…I need to go."

Nights walked as quickly as he could down the hall.

Reala balled up his fists; he didn't want to believe it. Was master Wizemin really killing Nights? Reala looked at the door to master Wizemin's, "What are you doing to him?"

Reala put his hand on the door to his master's chamber then hesitated, "You don't need to be reassured by master, Nights said everything's going to be fine." But Reala couldn't stop thinking about that chough; it was the same as the one in his fear.

The door opened on its own and master Wizemin called Reala in.

"I feel you are having doubts of what I am doing to Nights."

Reala bowed, "I am sorry master, but every time he comes out after his session he looks dreadful, I just wish to know if what you're doing won't…kill him."

"Reala," master Wizemin said soothingly, "Do not worry about Nights,"

One of master Wizemin's hands came down to Reala's eye level, the eye in the middle was pulsing, fading, serene, "everything will be fine."

Reala leaned against the wall across from master Wizemin's chamber doors, what had happed? He remembered going in there worrying about Nights' safety, and then…

Reala moaned and sank to the floor, back against the wall.

His head hurt too much to think, and suddenly he was so…tired.

"No harm in rest here for a few minutes," he closed his eyes and was immediately asleep.

"Reala, Reala?"

Reala opened is eyes slowly, "What do you want?" ha asked drowsily.

"You're sleeping in the hallway Reala," Nights said teasingly.

Reala sat up, how long had he been sleeping? "What happened?" Reala asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well you weren't where you were supposed to be a half n hour ago, so I came looking for you."

"A half n hour?" Reala looked at his hands, how long had he been asleep before Nights had noticed he was missing?

"Why are you sleeping in the hallway Reala?" Nights asked, now slightly worried, he sat down next to Reala, and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I..." What had he been doing before he had fallen asleep? "I…don't remember."

"Well maybe you're becoming forgetful too," Nights stood up, "Come on, your class is waiting for you,"

Reala got up and heard Nights chough, a little too hard to be normal, "Maybe I should take you to see a healer." Reala took Nights' hand, but Nights pulled away.

"No, I'm fine," Nights took on that ferocious tone from earlier, "Master says I'm fine, everything's going to be fine!"

Reala looked at him fearfully, he had said that same thing before, exactly the same way, he didn't like this new Nights at all. Reala heard his reflections words, from before his fear changed: _"no, don't do it you'll regret it, Pleas!"_

Nights shook his head and looked at Reala, "I-I didn't mean I-I…" Nights looked at his feet.

"Come on Nights," Reala put his arm around Nights' shoulder, "my class is waiting, Right?"


	7. Chapter seven:blanking out

Chapter seven: blanking out

Reginald came into the cafeteria slightly late, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Did you get it?" Matsu asked hopefully.

Reginald just smiled and past something over to Nights.

Nights looked down and smiled, "You think it's enough for all of us?"

"Well if it's not," Reginald said happily, "We don't have to give any to Matsu."

Nights, Reginald and E.C. laughed.

"That's not nice," Matsu crossed his arms and pouted.

Nights laughed, "Come on Matsu, you know were just kidding."

"Look Nights I've been practicing," E.C. held a hand up and concentrated on her milk carton. A bright, pink, light wrapped around the carton, and it lightly floated a few inches off the table.

Nights started to feel dizzy as he looked at E.C.'s aura, it pulsed and faded, Nights smiled and reached his hand out to touch it. A shock went through his finger into his whole body, E.C.'s hand stung violently; the milk carton fell and spilled onto the table.

"What happened?" Matsu asked, jumping away from the table before the milk spilled onto his lap.

"My hand," E.C. looked at her hand in horror, "I can't feel my hand!"

Matsu helped her up, "Come on I'll take you to a healer."

Matsu and E.C. walked out of the room, and Reginald looked at Nights, who was sucking on his burning finger, trying to remember why it was burning.

"I hope you're happy," Reginald said angrily, "E.C. might not be able to use that hand ever again, no thanks to you!"

Nights had just shook the last of the haze from his mind and saw that Matsu and E.C. were gone, "Where's E.C. and Matsu, I thought E.C. was going to show me what she had been practicing."

"You're amazing," Reginald said furiously, "she did show you, but you just had to go and stick your finger into her aura charge and damage her hand, you think that's funny don't you, well its not," Reginald jumped off the bench of the table, "I'm going to see if E.C.'s o.k." Reginald scuttled off, leaving Nights alone.

"What happened?" Nights said to himself, then he got up and fallowed Reginald.

E.C. sat on a chair watching Teara massage ointment into the skin of her numb hand.

"Make sure you come back in a week so I can treat you again," Teara said wrapping a bandage around E.C.'s hand, "and if it doesn't get better after two weeks go to master."

"O.k." E.C. looked at Matsu, who smiled comfortingly.

The door of the healers chamber opened, and Reginald scuttled angrily in followed by a confused and anxious Nights.

"You are impossible," Reginald was saying, "you're pretending like it never happened."

"I didn't say it didn't happen," Nights said timidly, "I said I don't remember it ever happening."

"Oh so you just blanked out then," Reginald said sarcastically, "that makes perfect sense, because you're just blanking out allover the place!"

Nights shuffled his feet sheepishly, "actually I have been blanking out a lot lately."

"Really," Teara went over to Nights, "Here let me look at you," she held her hand out, but Nights slapped it away, suddenly furious, "don't touch me; master says I'm fine, everything's going to be fine!"

"Nights," E.C. looked at nights in shock, "What's wrong, you're acting very un-Nights like."

Nights shook his head, and looked up at E.C., "I-I…I didn't mean…"

Everyone looked at Nights worriedly.

"Maybe you should go see master," Teara said fretfully.

"Yeah I guess," Nights turned and floated out the door, something in the back of his head told him master wasn't going to help him, but he pushed it away, _master will help me, he always dose, master is good to me._


	8. Chapter eight: Nightopia is bad

Chapter eight: Nightopia is bad

Nights slid down the wall to his knees and coughed violently, he felt like he was dieing, but master said he was going to be fine.

"Master says master says," Nights looked up and saw his double standing over him, "Do you ever listen to what you're saying?"

"You're not supposed to be here," Nights said weakly, "You're just a dream."

Nights coughed again and doubled over in pain.

"How do you know this isn't a dream you're in?"

"It might be," Nights said feebly, "and this pain is just you trying to get me to turn away from master."

"Maybe it is," Nights' double got down on his knees and wiped a drop of blood from the side of Nights' mouth, "or maybe you're really dieing."

"Stay away from me," Nights pushed his double away, feeling power envelop him and he knew it was him master, "Master makes me strong, I don't need you anymore you're just holding me down!"

"Really," His double bowed his head and a burst of wind swept over him, when he came back up he wasn't Nights any more he was Reala, "Am I holding you down Nights?"

Nights felt anger build up in his body.

"I just want to help you Nights," Reala came towards Nights, "I want to save you."

"No stay away!" Nights slapped Reala, and woke up to see Reala holding his cheek.

"Reala I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Reala stroked Nights' cheek, "I know you didn't mean to," Reala blinked back tears.

"What's wrong Rebe?"

"Nothing, your eyes just…"

Nights jumped up and looked in his mirror. He looked at his eyes in the mirror; they were different from Reala's. Instead of being glossy and bright, Nights' eyes were pail and dead looking, and instead of his pupil being black it was white and had a sort of incandescence to them when he turned a certain way, but it didn't mater everyone's eyes were different.

"What's wrong Reala, scared of my eyes?" Nights jumped at Reala, "Boo!" he laughed good-naturedly, "Oh come on Reala, everyone's eyes are different, I mean look at Reginald's eyes, there're little red squares."

"Yeah," _Reala_ looked away from Nights' pail, dead, eyes, _you're eyes didn't look like that before._

"Come on, master is waiting."

Nights floated down the hall rubbing his head, he had started to get use to the dizziness. He coughed violently; he looked down at his hands, Blood, just like in his dream.

_No, _Nights pushed the thought away, _master is taking care of me, he knows what's best, everything's going to be fine._

"Nights," Reala floated down the hall, Nights clutched his hands together to hide the blood from him, "Me and a few upper levels are going out to catch Nightopians, and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Yeah, of course, I'd love to," Nights said trying not to look guilty.

Nights, Reala, and two other Nightmaren named flora and dusk flew over Nightopia, looking for any stray Nightopians.

They landed in a garden where a guard said he had seen a multitude of marshmallows.

"I'm going this way," Dusk said.

"I'm coming with you," Flora said. The red and gold Nightmaren grabbed dusk's dark clothed arm and they walked away together.

"What's the mater with them?" Nights asked Reala.

"I think there dating or something," Reala said, scratching his head, "What ever it is, they always seem to bee hanging allover each other."

"That's just gross," Nights said. He walked over to a rose bush and snapped of a dead bud, "are you sure the guard said they were here," Nights crushed the bud in his hand, it crunched like a dead leaf in fall, "If they are they've been doing a horrible job at keeping this garden nice."

"Well that's what happens when there's no ideya," Reala said casually, "And any way, we don't like nice and pretty there like our polar opposites, when this world is build up in our masters image a few dead rose bushes wont matter."

Nights walked around the dead bush and saw that it wasn't all dead, a beautiful Red rose grew in the dead foliage seeming to say: I will not be destroyed. Nights plucked the beautiful flower away from its dead brothers and looked at it in confusion, why would something so delicate be so strong and determined to live.

"Hey Reala, come look at this,"

Reala floated over and saw Nights clutching the beautiful flower tenderly.

"The bush isn't dead yet," Nights showed the flower to Reala, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes of course," Reala said bitterly.

"We didn't find any marshmallows," Dusk and Flora came floating back into the garden, "did you find any?"

"No," Nights said, "We found something better," Nights floated over and showed them the flower.

"Ew," Flora said, she knocked the flower out of Nights' hands onto the ground, "that is one of the ugliest things I have ever seen." Flora stamped the flower into the ground and floated away followed by Dusk.

Nights dropped to his knees and scooped up the fallen beauty.

"its not ugly," he said to flora, "It's beautiful,"

Flora turned around and looked at Nights irritably, "Look kid, every thing about Nightopia is ugly, Nightopia's just bad."

Reala floated down the hall of Nightmare Castile looking for any sign of Nights.

Nights' friends came walking down the hall whispering worriedly.

"Have you three seen Nights," Reala asked them.

"We were just about to ask you the same thing sir," Matsu said, "He wasn't in the cafeteria during dinner."

"Have you looked in this room?" E.C. suggested.

"I was just about to go do that," Reala said, he floated down the hall followed by Nights' worried friends.

Reala opened the door to Nights' room it was totally dark except for the light pouring in from the open door. He saw Nights sitting in a corner, he looked completely terrified, and exhausted.

"Nights are you o.k.?" Reala went over to Nights and grabbed his wrists, and his hands were immediately drenched in blood, "Nights what happened to you?"

Nights began to speak in a monotone, "Nightopia is bad, Nightopia is bad, everything in Nightopia is ugly, Nightopia is bad."

"Come on Nights get up we need to take you to a healer," Reala picked Nights up and helped him out the door, Nights seemed to be oblivious to the whole situation, he just kept on repeating: "Nightopia is bad, Nightopia is bad…

"What happened?" E.C. put her hands over her mouth in shock when he saw Nights' sleeves drenched in blood.

"I don't know," Reala said in terror, "All I know is we need to get him to a healer, quickly!"

"I'll go warn them," Matsu flew quickly through the hall and out of sight.

"Oh yeah," Reginald said, "I forgot he could fly."

"Help me E.C." E.C. went over and helped Reala support Nights.

They walked down the hall as quickly as they could, Reala blinked back tears, and E.C. watched as her pink and white costume got drenched in Nights' blood.

As they neared the healers chamber, a group of healers ran out to help them carry Nights inside.

They pulled of Nights' torn vest and began to tend to his wounds.

"What happed to you?" A sapphire and black healer asked.

But Nights' kept repeating, "Nightopia is bad Nightopia is bad."

"Do you know what happened to him?" she asked Reala, but Reala didn't answer ether he was staring at his brother in panic.

_He's really going to die, _Reala thought, _and it's all my fault, if I hadn't of captured him none of this would have happened._

"Snap out of it Nights," Reala said watching his brother rock back and forth in his chair and repeating…repeating…repeating, "I said snap out of it!" Reala slapped Nights, sinking his golden claws deep into the skin of Nights' cheek.

Nights blinked and then screamed in pain, "What's going on?" He said in horror, he looked down at his arms, "No, No, I told myself I wouldn't; I told my self I knew Nightopia was bad and I didn't have to grid it into my skin to remember."

"You did this to yourself?" Reala's expression turned from panic to rage, "What are you thinking, you could have killed yourself, I…I…" Reala fell to his knees and hugged his brother, "I'm so glad you're alive, this is all my fault if I hadn't of captured you and turned you over to master you wouldn't be like this."

"What are you talking about Reala," Nights said in panic, "I've always been here, I've always been loyal…"

Reala grabbed Nights' now bandaged hand and helped him to his feet, "Come on I'm going to take you to master."


	9. Chapter nine: Losing you

Chapter nine: losing you

"So I was attacked by a bird creature?"

Nights looked down at the bloody bandages that were wrapped around his arms.

"Yeah," Reala said listlessly.

Nights looked at Reala's tired eyes; he wanted to believe his brother but Nights didn't remember ever getting in a fight with a bird creature, in fact he didn't remember much of anything.

"Come on," Reala grabbed Nights' wrist, Nights filched in pain and pulled away, "I'm sorry."

Reala turned and hugged his brother, Nights hugged Reala back snuggling into his chest; a moment like this was an escape from all the confusion, in both their lives.

"Promise you would go away,"

Reala looked down at his brother, "Of course I would go away, I live here to you know."

"No," Nights looked up at his brother, "don't go away like my memories are, you're here to help me right?"

"Yes I am here to help you-"

Nights hugged Reala tighter and buried his face in Reala's chest, "then don't let me forget you, like I'm forgetting everything else, I want you to be my brother, forever."

Reala heard the muffled sound of Nights, crying.

"You're afraid you're going to forget me?"

Nights nodded, "I'm tired," he said into Reala's chest.

"Well come on then," Reala picked Nights up and carried him down the hall to his room.

Nights walked through the gloomy halls of Nightmare Castile, he was dizzy and sick and cold; he called out the only name that made sense to him, "Reala?"

There was no answer, "Reala?"

He heard voices; he ran to them, it was his friends.

"Hey Nights," Reginald said.

Nights smiled but it felt awkward, and he stopped.

"You don't look to good Nights," E.C. gazed into Nights' eyes, "do you need something?"

"Reala," Nights said hopefully.

His friends looked away from Nights' expectant eyes.

"You didn't hear?" Matsu said sadly, "Reala is…"

Nights shook his head, "No!" Nights ran hysterically down the hall.

Nights' collar was grabbed and he fell onto his back.

"It doesn't feel good to lose someone you love, huh?"

It was Nights' double, Nights sighed with relief; it was just another dream.

"How do you think Reala feels, knowing his losing you, slowly?"

His double pointed, they were in front of the hall of mirrors. The face of one of the mirrors twisted and a reflection appeared; Nights was lying in his bed and Reala was sitting in a chair next to him.

"I'm so sorry Nights," Reala was saying, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this condition, I just wanted you back," he laughed, "guess I never did get you back did I?" Reala wiped a tear from his pail face, "I thought I would just lose my feelings for you, guess I was wrong… I'm not going to leave you Nights, but I'm almost certain that you're going to leave me."

The reflection faded.

"You used to be carefree and happy Nights," Nights' double helped him up, Nights swayed and stumbled, but was able to catch himself, "The way you feel now is only going to get worse, you need to realize what's happening before its too late…"

Nights looked to his master's chamber doors, "Nothing is wrong," He said slowly, "everything's going to be fine."

Nights walked towards his master's chamber, his double tried to stop him, but his hand went harmlessly through Nights' arm.

"If you don't realize the truth you're going to die," Nights double began to fade, and to panic, "No don't forget me I'm the only thing that can save you from yourself, stop pleas you must listen, for the sake of your brother…" his double faded away, "Don't forget me…"

Nights opened his eyes and smiled, his double wouldn't be bothering him any longer.

"No dreams today?" Reala asked.

Nights sat up, "No, I did have one," Nights smiled, but it felt awkward and he stopped, "But it ended well."


	10. Chapter ten: Blasphemy

Chapter ten: blasphemy

"Steady E.C. you don't want to hurt yourself."

E.C. and Nights slowly went through the soft but quick movements of Tai-chi. Nights had always loved tai-chi, because it calmed the body and mind, keeping anger at bay.

"I never thought I could be so calm," E.C. said happily.

"Yes," Nights said with his eyes closed, "You're next lesson is how to be quiet."

E.C. blushed, "Sorry."

"I have to go," Nights said sadly, "Reala said he was going to show me something."

"O.K Nights," E.C. bowed as Nights left the room.

"This place is amazing!"

Reala had taken Nights to a large White room full of books and other things made for learning new stuff.

"How come I've never seen this place before?"

Reala smiled, "I wasn't sure you would like it."

"Like it," Nights ran over to one of the book shelves, "I love it, this would be a perfect place to train E.C.!"

Reala looked at the grand piano in the corner, _of course it's a good place to train E.C. it was the perfect place to train you. _

Reala walked over to the grand piano and sat on the bench. He played a gentle cord and hummed the primary note, then played Nights' tune.

"In a dream I can see,

You are not far away…"

Reala stopped, Nights had sung the words, he turned around.

Nights looked up from reading the inside cover of one of the books, "You can keep going, it's not bothering me."

"You were singing,"

"I was?" Nights looked at Reala curiously, "I've never heard that song before, how could I be singing the words?"

"That's a good question," Reala said to himself. Reala turned back to the piano and started the song up again, singing the words to himself; his voice wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst. When Nights had begun his life, he had encouraged Reala to sing, _you can only get better with practice._ Reala closed his eyes and sang out in the hopes that it would bring Nights back to him.

Reala felt Nights sit down next to him, and lay his head onto his shoulder.

"I like your singing voice," Nights said quietly, as if he were a young child, "It's comforting."

Reala rested his head on Nights', "Yeah," Reala said tenderly, "I know,"

"Where's E.C.?"

Nights looked at the line of students, E.C. was late.

Nights sighed sadly, _well I did warn her. _

E.C. came onto the grounds, and shuffled over to the line of students with her head down.

"I told you what would happen if you were late again E.C." Nights produced a whip from his aura.

"I was with master," E.C. said quickly, head still down.

Nights' aura whip disappeared, "Why?"

E.C. shook her head, "He says you can't train me anymore."

"What?" Nights' anger flared, "what happened? You were doing so well."

"He says you're teaching me the wrong way," A tear fell onto the dusty ground, "He says that positive emotions are weak, and worthless."

Nights balled up his fists, "Worthless huh?" Nights shot out of the grounds and down the dark halls of Nightmare, _I'll show him worthless._

"Master I don't understand."

Nights didn't consider bowing to his master.

"Elisabeth-cirri was excelling far beyond anyone's expectations, even mine, why do you not let me teach her further?"

"Because you were teaching her that kindness and hope were good things."

"But they are master," Nights said impatiently, "They are stronger then anything else I know."

"No," master Wizemin said angrily, "They are weak and worthless, they are Nightopian ideas."

"Kindness and hope are no less then wisdom," Nights said firmly, "And if you don't know that maybe you are not fit to be called a god!"

A searing pain went through Nights' entire body, "You have spoken blasphemy Nights," master Wizemin said wrathfully, "any other creation would be killed for such an act," the horrible pain subsided, "But you are to valuable to lose, leave me before I change my mind!"

Reala floated through the dark halls of Nightmare, searching for Nights once again.

Matsu was floating in the hall staring at Flora and Dusk, who were making out.

"Hey Matsu,"

Matsu jumped when he heard Reala call his name.

"Lord Reala sir," Matsu bowed.

"Have you seen Nights?"

"last time I saw him he was heading for his room," Matsu pointed down the hall, "I said hi to him but he didn't even glance at me, I thought maybe he had come from the masters chamber, you know how he feels sick after that, so I left him alone."

"O.K." Reala said, a little anxious now, "Come with me to his room."

"Yes sir."

Reala slowly opened the door to Nights' chamber, and heard crying.

"Nights?" Reala came into the room, and felt someone grab his ankle, he looked down.

It was Nights, his hands were drenched in blood, "help-me," his voice was raspy and quiet.

"Nights what's wrong?" Reala fell to his knees and picked Nights up, that's when he saw that Nights' throat had been cut open in various places, "What happened to you?"

"I don't remember," Nights said gruffly.

Reala picked Nights up and held him protectively in his arms, "Matsu,"

"Sir."

"Go tell the healers that Nights' throat has been injured,"

"Yes sir," Matsu flew quickly down the hall.

"Don't worry Nights you're going to be o.k." Reala held Nights securely in his arms, "everything's going to be fine."

"Yes," Nights said, in a monotone, "everything's going to be fine."

"Don't worry Nights," Teara bandaged Nights' neck and said a few curing words, "You're going to live…but you're voice will never be the same."

"My voice," Nights touched his neck tenderly, "I have spoken blasphemy, and I must never speak again." Nights started rocking in his chair.

"Stop that Nights," Reala said, grabbing Nights' hand, "I said stop," then he blurted out without thinking, "Yield!"

Nights stopped.

"I think you found the magic word," Teara said happily.

Reala squeezed Nights' hand, Nights looked up at him, blank eyes seeming to look past him, "I'm tired Reala, can I go to sleep?"

"You shouldn't," Teara said, Nights didn't make a move to show he even noticed her, he just stared at Reala.

"No Nights you can't sleep, not yet," Reala said soothingly.

Teara touched Reala's shoulder sympathetically, "I want to keep him here overnight, to make sure he makes a full recovery."

"Nights," Reala said, "I want you to stay here, do what Teara tells you to."

"O.K. Rebe," Nights looked at Teara, and Teara shivered a bit at Nights' empty gaze.


	11. Chapter eleven: no fear

Chapter eleven: No fear

Nights slipped out of the healer's chamber before any of them had woken up.

It was too early for anyone to be awake, but Nights always woke up early.

Today Nights had decided to see what his fear was, just because he was curios about what the mirrors would revile to him.

Nights stood at the edge of the hall of mirrors' opening, then he jumped in front of the mirrors, "Boo!" there was his reflection, he moved a bit, and it fallowed him.

"Ha," Nights said triumphantly, "I am not afraid of anything."

His reflection suddenly became angry, "Wrong!"

Nights was sucked into the hall of mirrors, and the door slid shut behind him.

The hall of mirrors lit, the mirrors seeming to be the source of the light. Nights stared in anger at his double, "I thought I had gotten rid of you!"

Nights' double's purple blue eyes sparkled with rage, "you can't get rid of me, I am you!"

Nights flew up the column of mirrors, trying to find a way out.

"We've been trying to warn you from the very first time you looked into our hall," Every mirror cried out in Nights' voice, "We tried to show you in the beginning, but you refused to see, all you heard was noise all you saw was color,"

Nights stopped and looked at one of his reflections. "I thought you only showed fear."

"We show the fear that shall become reality, Nights," his reflection's eyes grew brighter, "We saw your power, your love, we knew you were going to leave one day, so we tried to show you the future, but you refused to see you refused to understand,"

"No," Nights said angrily, "I've always been here, I've always been loyal!"

Nights' reflection shook its head, "You will never understand until you stop and listen to yourself and not the Wizemin's empty lies!"

"You're wrong," Nights said angrily, "Master tells only truth, he makes me better, he makes me stronger."

"No Nights he's lying to you, do you want to know what happens when you go through the doors to your masters chamber?"

Nights' reflection twisted and turned into one of master Wizemin's eye-clad hands.

"Look into my eye Nights," His master said ominously, "Look into it and forget who you are, forget everything you care about, I am all you need."

Nights began to feel dizzy and sick, "no, no, this isn't what happens!"

"Forget who you are and surrender yourself to the darkness," all of Nights' attention went to his masters eye, but instead of feeling secure he felt petrified and in burning pain, "Everything's going to be fine."

Nights' head felt like it was going to explode, and he felt like he was going to go insane, "Shut up," Nights cried out, "Shut up!" every mirror in the hall shattered and fell around Nights. His whole body relaxed and he began to fall, but he was caught by something.

"Don't worry Nights you're going to be O.K." It was Reala.

"Rebe…" Nights passed out in his brother's strong, reassuring arms.

Reala walked toward Nights' chamber, Nights held securely in his arms.

"Nights," Nights' friends ran over to Reala, "What happened?"

"I think he got stuck in the hall of mirrors," Reala looked down at Nights' pail face, "I'm glad I found him when I did, he was about to fall thirty stories down."

Nights' friends gasped.

"Come on," Reala said solemnly, "I'm going to need some help opening Nights' door.


	12. Chapter twelve: finally lost

Chapter twelve: Finally lost

Reala watched as Nights finally opened his eyes after being asleep for a day and a half.

"My head hurts," was the first words out of Nights' mouth.

"I'm so glad you didn't say: I'm tired," Reala said cheerfully, "I would have killed myself."

"Don't say that Rebe," Nights said anxiously, "it scares me."

"I'm sorry," Reala rubbed his neck, and looked at Nights' arms. The bandages were finally off, but Nights had deep scars, the healers said they would be there forever, and Teara said that Nights would most likely have scars on his neck as well, "Come on, master wants you."

Nights hesitated a bit.

"What's wrong?" Reala asked tensely.

"Nothing," Nights hopped out of his bed, "let's go."

Reala waited outside the master's chamber watching some brainless Nightmarens replace the mirrors in the hall of mirrors.

Master Wizemin had said that this was the last mind numbing session, and Reala was a little worried about what Nights would be after all of this.

The door of the master's chamber opened and Nights walked out, he stood strait and steady, maybe it wasn't too bad, but then Nights looked over at Reala.

Nights' eyes were even blanker then before, all light gone from them, he cocked his head to one side and smiled, but the smile was too big, too fake, "hello Reala," he said in a chillingly happy voice, Reala shivered, "master is good to me."

"Nights," Reala said uncertainly, "are you O.K.?"

Nights rolled his head to the other side, still smiling, "Of course Reala, everything's going to be fine."

Reala's ice blue eyes filled with tears, Nights was gone, forever.

"What's wrong ReRe?" Nights' smile faded and he suddenly became childlike, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Reala said, "you could never do anything wrong."

Nights smiled, "good," Nights said with childlike happiness, "lets go," Nights took Reala's hand and pulled him down the hall, "master says he wants us to over see the construction of his kingdom."

Reala and Nights watched over the construction of the master's utopia.

They had made the Nightopians laborers, men did the construction and the women made sure the men stayed hydrated.

"No slaking!" Nights shouted to a group of tired boys.

Reala couldn't help thinking that he and Nights had switched roles, he felt sorry for the Nightopians, and Nights showed no sign of having any feelings for anything, or anyone.

Reala saw a girl trip and fall spilling the water she had been carrying, and realized, it was Adia. Nights floated over to her and brought his whip down onto her back, she filched, but she didn't cry out.

"Get up," Nights whipped her again, "I said get up!" Nights brought the whip down for another blow but Reala got in the way.

"She can't get up if you keep cutting her down!"

Nights suddenly became childlike again, "I'm sorry ReRe," Nights shuffled his feet in the air, and then floated of to another part of the construction site.

"Why did you save me," Adia asked, letting Reala help her up.

Reala said nothing; he just smiled and flew away.


	13. Chapter thirteen: getting you back

Chapter thirteen: getting you back

"Reala," Adia walked over to where Reala was floating, "I thought you might like some water." She poured some water into a makeshift paper cup.

"Why thank you Adia," Reala drank the water, "You should go and quench the thirst of those people who are actually working."

Adia smiled and ran off to the workers.

"ReRe," Nights floated over, looking a little sick, "I don't feel to well…" Nights coughed, blood splattered onto the ground, and collapsed.

"Nights," Reala caught Nights and held him in his shaking arms, "Are you awake?"

"I'll be O.K." Nights said faintly, "master will make me better," he coughed again, "I'm tired ReRe," Nights said woozily, "Can I go to sleep?"

"Yeah," Reala's eyes filled with tears, "Just make sure you wake up O.K.?" Reala was scared that this was it, the last time he would hear Nights' voice.

"Why are you crying ReRe?" Nights' eyelids drooped.

"Just go to sleep Nights," Reala got up, holding Nights in his arms, looking into his dull eyes, "I'll be here when you wake up."

"You promise?" Nights asked.

"Yes," Reala said, "I'm never going to leave you."

Nights smiled and closed his eyes, he was asleep almost immediately.

"Adia," Reala called out, "I need your help."

Adia opened the door to Nights' old house, and held it open for Reala.

"His room is down that way," Adia pointed down a hall.

Reala walked down the hall, and was happy to see that the door was ajar. He pushed the door open, walked over to the bed and place Nights on it.

"This is all my fault," Reala slammed his fist ageist the nightstand, and a folded piece of paper fell from it to the floor.

Reala knelt down and picked it up, and saw that it was a letter, a letter addressed to him, he read it.

Dear Reala

I am never going to get this letter to you, but it feels so much better to know that I at least wrote it.

I want to pour my heart out to you Reala.

I loved you from the very first time I met you.

I knew you would be the one that I would look up to, that was why I started calling you big brother, because that's what you were to me.

It was so hard for me to leave, not because of the Wizemin, but because of you, I didn't want to be your enemy, that's why I don't like fighting you.

I want you to come and be with me, see what Nightopia is really like, the beauty and the wonder outside the doors of Nightmare.

Pleas I want you to be my big brother again.

Try to see the world with your true eyes, the eyes that are hiding behind your persona.

Then you'll understand.

Always loving you

-Nights

A tear slipped off of Reala's cheek and onto the paper, that was it, he was done listening to what his master said, he was through with letting the Wizemin kill Nights.

Reala let go of the letter and took both sides of his persona.

"I will get you back Nights," and with that Reala pulled.


	14. Chapter fourteen:the begining of the end

Chapter fourteen: the beginning of the end

In the waking world Helen and Will sat in the quad of their high school eating lunch.

"Mom is never going to let you sleep over Will," Helen said, "And she certainly won't let me go sleep over at your house."

"Then lie," Will said sternly, "Tell your mom you're sleeping over at another friend's house and come over to mine."

"Will I can't; I hate lying to my mom," Helen said dejectedly.

"You have to," Will said, "You felt it too, there's something wrong with Nights, and we need to go help him."

"What are we going to tell your parents?"

"My parents are going out tonight," Will said reassuringly, "We have to do this tonight, or it might be too late."

Helen nodded "O.K." Helen said uneasily.

"Don't worry Helen," Will squeezed Helen's hand tenderly, "Everything's going to be fine."

Helen and Will got ready for the task ahead, they had been able to sleep through there nights without having Nightmares, but getting back to Nightopia was going to be a toughie.

"Let's just hope you hypothesis is right," Helen said sitting down on the air mattress that Will had provided.

"My what?" Will said hopping up onto his bed.

"Your theory," Helen said irritably, "that if were closer when we go to sleep the closer we are in the dream world."

"Oh yeah, that," Will laughed, "Sweet dreams."

Helen snorted, "Don't make me laugh."

Will opened his eyes to the familiar sight of swirling clouds, being without his Ideya meant no dreams.

"Helen," Will look around for any signs of his friend.

"Present," Helen walked over to him, "Looks like you were right."

"Looks like we got company," Will pointed at the shadow creatures rushing towards them, "Come on!" Will grabbed Helen's hand and ran in the opposite direction of the shadows.

As they ran they noticed a familiar figure.

"It's Nights!" Helen cried out happily, but as they got closer they saw that it was Reala.

"Will, stop!"

Will skidded but didn't slow down, "Helen," Will hugged Helen protectively.

Reala held out his arms, _I can't believe they found their way back._

Reala grabbed the two visitors and protected them from the shadows, and then lifted his hand to the sky, knowing that these two visitors were the last hope for Nightopia.


End file.
